No Justice
by Maruriyan
Summary: Menyebalkan dan melelahkan, ketika semua orang menganggapmu sebagai monster. Menjadi obyek bully-an. Dan satu - satunya alasannya untuk tetap hidup di dunia yang tidak berpihak padanya karena sebuah kalimat. "Aku percaya padamu." Kalimat yang mampu menyihirnya hingga akhir. Warn ! Angst, Sho-ai, AU, OOC, SasuNaru,dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Special for #FID 8


**No Justice**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, BL, SasuNaru, Angst, alur pasaran, dan banyak kesalahan – kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Fic ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tak ada keuntungan materi apapun.**

 **Dan**

 **Happy Fujoshi Independence Day Semua XD  
**

* * *

Hembusan angin musim semi yang sejuk menerbangkan ratusan, bahkan ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang ada di sebuah taman. Hanya ada dua pemuda dengan perawakan yang bertolak belakang . Pemuda berambut raven dengan tangan yang menghilang dibalik kantong jaketnya. Menyender pada sebuah pohon sakura. Sedangkan pemuda yang bersurai blonde tengah menatapnya lurus.

" Sasuke aku mencintaimu ! "

Xxx

Namikaze Naruto, nama pemuda yang memilih jurusan akutansi di universitas Konoha, tengah berjalan membelah kerumunan kantin. Setelah beberapa jam mendengarkan ocehan sang dosen di dalam kelas, Naruto ingin mengisi perutnya dengan makanan kesukaannya. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan ramen.

Topi hitam yang menutupi surai blondenya semakin terlihat jelas kala pemuda itu menunduk. Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada buku – buku tebal yang ada di tangannya, saat bertemu dengan beberapa gadis yang menghalangi jalannya.

" Ada yang bisa kubantu ? " tanya Naruto sopan sambil tersenyum ramah, padahal dalam hati naruto ingin melarikan diri dari tempat itu secepatnya.

" Ne, Naruto – kun, bisa kau buatkan tugas yang diberikan dosen tadi untukku ? " kata gadis yang berada di tengah. Pakaian ketat dengan rok yang super mini, apalagi make up yang cukup tebal membuat Naruto sedikit risih memandang gadis yang tengah berbicara di depannya sambil ' _tersenyum manis_ ' .

Naruto menghela nafas. Selalu saja begini.

" Baiklah, aku mengerti. "

" Kau harus membuat tugas itu tanpa kesalahan ! " gadis itu menyeringai ke arah Naruto sebelum menghilang di tengah kerumunan bersama teman – temannya.

" Haaaahh... " Naruto menghela nafas lega sekaligus lelah. Ya, beginilah kehidupan Naruto. Menjadi budak untuk orang –orang yang selalu saja menindasnya.

Naruto bukanlah tokoh utama yang ada pada drama – drama tv, dimana sang tokoh utama yang sering ditindas akan melawan balik. Ya, Naruto lebih suka hidup damai, dengan mengikuti semua perintah mereka. Bukannya Naruto itu pengecut atau apalah, hanya saja, dia benar – benar tidak ingin menambah masalah yang ada di hidupnya yang tergolong sulit.

Naruto memesan ramennya lalu duduk di pojok kantin sendirian. Orang tertindas sepertinya tidak mungkin memiliki teman. Bahkan, menurut Naruto, memiliki seorang teman adalah hal yang mustahil.

Naruto menyantap ramennya dengan lahap. Sesekali kuah ramennya terciprat mengotori meja kantin. Tanpa peduli dengan sikap makannya yang acak – acakan, Naruto tetap melahap ramennya dengan santai. _Hell_ persetan dengan sikapnya ! walaupun ia bersikap baik, tak ada yang akan berpaling dan menjadi temannya.

xxx

Naruto pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas essai dari sang dosen yang kini telah berlipat ganda. Naruto berjalan cepat sambil menunduk. Kebiasaanya.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya saat beberapa gadis yang ada di sampingnya berteriak histeris. Naruto menoleh ke arah kirinya, dimana pandangan para gadis itu tertuju. Seseorang dengan gaya kalemnya berjalan lurus melewati Naruto yang tengah tertegun, menatap orang tadi.

Mata Naruto melebar, tangannya gemetar hampir menjatuhkan buku – buku dalam dekapannya. Naruto benar – benar tidak percaya apa yang telah dilihatnya tadi.

" Aku menemukanmu. "

Bisikan Naruto teredam oleh suara teriakan gadis – gadis yang semakin membahana. Perlahan, air mata mulai menetes dari iris sebiru langit milik Naruto, namun dengan cepat dihapus kasar oleh tangan _tan_ Naruto yang sedikit bergetar.

 _Aku menemukanmu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Karena kau adalah alasanku untuk hidup._

Beberapa hari telah terlewati semenjak pertemuan Naruto dengan laki – laki itu. Naruto masih belum sempat menanyakan tentang identitas laki – laki itu, namun Naruto yakin kalau mereka adalah orang yang sama. Ya, walaupun laki – laki itu cukup terkenal atau tidak sama sekali, Naruto tidak tahu, padahal mereka satu universitas. Naruto memang tidak begitu tahu tentang orang lain – kecuali orang yang sering menindasnya- karena kesibukan Naruto untu mengerjakan tugas, atau sibuk dengan kerja paruh waktunya.

Setelah mengantar Koran dan susu keliling, Naruto kembali ke apartemen kecil yang disewanya dengan biaya yang sangat murah.

" Tadaima. "

Naruto meninggalkan sepatunya di dekat pintu lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, Naruto memasak ramen instan untuk sarapannya sebelum pergi kuliah.

Naruto berjalan melewati beberapa mahasiswa yang saling berbicara satu sama lain. Tas ransel oranye tua di punggung, buku – buku tebal yang dipeluk dengan erat, dan topi hitam, nyaris membuat orang lain tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah maupun rambut Naruto. Naruto terus melangkah seorang diri menuju perpustakaan kampus, setelah menyerahkan tugas yang diminta oleh gadis – gadis beberapa hari yang lalu.

Lagi – lagi, Naruto bertemu dengan sosok laki – laki itu. Pekikan gadis – gadis mulai merasuki indra pendengaran Naruto. Laki – laki itu masih berjalan dengan santai, mengabaikan teriakan para gadis. Tanpa melewati kesempatan ini, Naruto bertanya kepada salah seorang gadis yang berada disampingnya.

" Hei, siapa nama laki – laki itu ? " tanya Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke.

" Astaga, apa kau tidak tahu dia ? " gadis itu menatap aneh Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menekuk alis.

' Apa dia benar - benar terkenal ?' batin Naruto.

" Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari Uchiha Fugaku yang kaya raya dan memiliki banyak perusahaan. Sasuke juga sangat jenius. Selain itu, gayanya yang cool dan pendiam, ditambah wajahnya yang tampan membuat banyak gadis terpesona. Kyaaa Sasuke - kun " jawab gadis yang ditaya Naruto dengan muka sedikit memerah dan teriakan yang memekakan telinga.

" Ah... begitu ya, aku mengerti. _Arigatou gozaimasu_ " Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah sang gadis yang kini mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto.

Naruto melanjutkan perjalannya menuju perpustakaan yang sempat tertunda akibat kejadian tadi. Nartuo terus menerus tersenyum, setelah mengetahui identitas laki – laki tadi, yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Xxx

 _Hari ini aku bertemu denganmu untuk ketiga kalinya. Tidak, mungkin sebelumnya kita pernah berpapasan, namun aku tidak pernah menyadarinya. ternyata, namamu Uchiha Sasuke. Aku hanya pernah memanggilmu sekali, dan itu bukan dengan namamu, melainkan dengan sebutan ' Teme' hehe. Aku yakin kau dengan si teme itu adalah orang yang sama._

Naruto berlari menuju tempat berteduh terdekat. Ya, hujan turun dengan lebatnya dan sialnya, Naruto lupa membawa payung. Naruto berlindung di sebuah teras toko yang sudah tutup. Sambil mengusap – usap pakaiannya yang sedikit terkena air hujan, Naruto yang baru saja pulang dari kerja paruh waktunya di sebuah restoran melirik ke arah sekitarnya.

Tidak ada siapapun di tempat ini. hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang melintas di jalan depan Naruto menggunakan payung mereka masing – masing. Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel lipatnya yang dibelinya dengan susah payah. Pukul 7.00 malam. Beberapa kali, terdengar suara gemuruh petir dan cahaya kilat. Langit yang memang gelap ditutupi awan hitam, menambah kesan malam yang mencekam. Naruto masih menunggu hujan reda sendirian. Sambil menggosok – gosokkan tangannya, Naruto berjongkok menunggu hujan reda.

Seseorang berlari menembus hujan tanpa payung atau mantel mendekat ke arah Naruto. Sontak, Naruto berdiri. Naruto masih belum bisa melihat wajah orang yang datang itu karena dia memakai hoodie hitam dan kepala yang sedikit menunduk.

Orang itu berdiri tepat di sebelah Naruto. Hoodienya yang sudah basah kuyup segera dilepas, meninggalkan kaos putih polos yang melekat pada tubuh pemuda itu dan headphone yang menempel pada lehernya. Ditengah gelapnya hari ini, samar – smaar Naruto dapat melihat wajah laki – laki itu. Ya, Naruto tidak tahu apakah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan karena terjebak disini karena hujan lebat bersama orang yang selalu diingatnya selama ini. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas ke arah Naruto. Rambut blonde yang sedikit menyembul keluar dari topi hitam yang digunakannya, kaos biru tua polos dengan celana cargo berwarna abu – abu kecoklatan, serta ransel yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke samping untuk melihat Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke masih memandangi Naruto dari bawah ke atas. Tanpa sengaja, pandangan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Terdiam beberapa saat sambil memandangi iris masing – masing. Sampai akhirnya Naruto berdeham pelan untuk mengusir rasa gugupnya.

" Namaku Namikaze Naruto, Yoroshiku " Naruto membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat, lalu berdiri tegak kembali sambil memandang Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar.

" Hn " jawab Sasuke singkat seolah tidak peduli. Sasuke berbalik, menghadap ke arah tetesan air hujan yang jatuh dari atap teras. Sasuke benar – benar mengabaikan Naruto. Tak menyerah sampai disitu saja, senyuman lebar Naruto masih menempel di bibir pemuda yang tingginya hanya sebatas telinga Sasuke.

Naruto ingin memulai percakapan dengan Sasuke. Namun, Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus dia ucapkan. Apakah dia harus membuka topik dengan bertanya tentang pertemuan mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu, atau hal – hal seperti mereka satu universitas dan sebagainya. Naruto benar – benar bingung.

" Ne, Sasuke, aku Namikaze Naruto akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untukmu " ucap Naruto menghadap Sasuke. Hanya kata – kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ya, setidaknya, itulah yang ingin dia sampaikan kepada Sasuke, setelah menyimpan kata – kata itu di otaknya selama beberapa tahun.

" Hn? " Sasuke bingung, salah satu alisnya terangkat. Hei,ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu - seingat Sasuke- dan tiba – tiba saja laki – laki di sebelahnya berkata seperti itu. Apalagi, laki – laki itu mengetahui nama Sasuke. Sasuke yakin, kalau dirinya tidak salah mendengar kata – kata yang terlontar dari mulut laki – lai yang ada di sampingnya.

Hujan mulai mereda, walaupun masih ada sedikit tetes – tetes air yang jatuh ke bumi. Naruto yang menyadari itu segera mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak dan memeluknya.

" Jaa ne, Sasuke " ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke yang terdiam, memandang kepergian Naruto yang tengah berlari menembus hujan dengan topi sebagai pelindung kepalanya dari hujan. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Tidak peduli dengan ucapan laki – laki yang bernama Naruto itu. Mungkin salah satu fansnya yang cukup gila.

xxx

 _Aku berhasil mengucapkan kata – kata yang selalu ingin aku ucapkan untuknya. Mungkin terdengar aneh, karena dia tidak mengingatku. Tapi hanya dengan mengucapkan kata – kata itu sudah membuatku senang._

Sejak hari itu, saat berada di kampus, Naruto selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu Sasuke, Naruto mengikutinya dengan jarak 5 meter di belakang Sasuke. Saat pandangan mereka beberapa kali bertemu, Naruto akan membungkuk sopan ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar.

Seminggu berlalu begitu saja. Sasuke sadar, kalau selama ini ada seorang laki – laki yang mengikutinya, dan laki – laki itu adalah orang yang sama dengan laki – laki yang ditemuinya saat berlindung dari hujan di sebuah teras toko. Awalnya Sasuke tidak ambil pusing dengan tindakan Naruto, lagipula, Naruto selalu mengikutinya dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, tidak seperti fans – fans gilanya yang lain.

Bayangkan saja, mereka mengikuti Sasuke tepat di belakang Sasuke sambil terikik – kikik, membuat Sasuke risih, apalagi mereka mengikuti Sasuke di luar maupun di dalam kampus, kecuali saat Sasuke berada di dalam rumahnya.

Sasuke ingin mengusir Naruto karena selalu mengikutinya. Biasanya, Sasuke tidak tanggung – tanggung untuk langsung berbicara kepada orang – orang yang mengikutinya dan mengusirnya dengan kata – kata tajam dan menusuk. Tidak jarang beberapa gadis dibuat menangis olehnya. Namun, sepertinya tidak hari ini, karena mantan pacar Sasuke sedang mengejarnya.

Karin, nama gadis popular yang pernah menjadi pacar Sasuke. Namun, kemarin malam, Sasuke memutuskannya dengan alasan bosan. Tentu saja Karin tidak terima. Tadi pagi, Sasuke sudah berbicara dengan Karin. Namun, sepertinya Karin masih tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak Sasuke.

Sasuke menembus kerumunan orang – orang yang ada di lorong universitas. Dengan langkah cepat, Sasuke menyusuri lorong kampus. Sasuke memakai headphonenya dan menyetel music, menghiraukan teriakan histeris fans Sasuke, dan teriakan dari Karin. Bukannya Sasuke pengecut yang melarikan diri dasi seorang wanita, hanya saja, mood Sasuke sedang buruk untuk berhadapan dengan mantan pacarnya yang cerewet luar biasa itu.

Saat Sasuke melewati pertigaan, tiba – tiba seseorang menariknya dari arah kiri, padahal untuk keluar Sasuke harus berjalan lurus.

" Apa yang- hmph" belum sempat Sasuke protes, seseorang mendekap mulutnya. Orang yang sama dengan orang yang menarik pergelangan tangan kirinya.

" Ssstt... Gunakan ini, dan ini. aku akan mengulur waktunya paling tidak 2 menit " Naruto. Laki- laki yang menarik Sasuke, memberikan Sasuke sebuah topi hitam dan jaket biru dongker. Tanpa basa – basi, Sasuke memakai jaket yang diberikan oleh Naruto, sedangkan topinya sudah diletakkan dengan rapi di atas kepala Sasuke sehingga menutupi rambut ravennya yang melawan gravitasi.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Karin yang tengah berlari mengejar Sasuke. Dengan sengaja, Naruto sedikit menyenggol lengan Karin dan menjatuhkan buku – buku yang dibawanya tepat di depan Karin.

" Ah.. maafkan aku " ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk di depan Karin. Naruto berlutut di depan Karin memunguti buku – bukunya yang berserakan, sedangkan Karin sibuk mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk Naruto. Beberapa padang mata menoleh ke arah mereka, membuat Karin menghentikan perkataannya dan menoleh ke depan.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi dikejarnya menghilang.

" _Kuso! "_

Umpat Karin kesal sambil menghentakkan kaki lalu berlari untuk mengejar Sasuke sekali lagi. Naruto yang sudah selesai membereskan bukunya, menatap punggung Karin yang semakin menjauh.

Naruto berjalan ke luar gedung kampusnya melalui taman belakang. Hari ini, kuliahnya sudah selesai dan Naruto akan bersiap untuk kembali bekerja paruh waktu. Naruto sangat gugup, karena beberapa pasang mata menatapnya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya menatap surai blonde terangnya. Untungnya, taman belakang tidak begitu ramai, jadi Naruto tidak akan terkenal dalam sehari karena rambut blondenya.

Inilah alasan kenapa Naruto suka memakai topi. Karerna rambutnya yang mencolok tidak jarang mengundang perhatian beberapa orang. Biasanya, Naruto selalu memakai topi, tapi kali ini, topinya sedang dibawa Sasuke. Memang, ada beberapa orang yang sudah mengecat rambut, atau itu memang warna rambut mereka yang asli, tapi, tetap saja, iris sebiru langit milik Naruto dan kulit tannya terlihat sedikit mencolok. Rambut blondenya yang sedikit panjang membuat kesan imut pada wajah Naruto yang terus menunduk.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Naruto pernah mengalami kejadian pahit akibat rambutnya. Ya, tepatnya saat dia SD. Dari SD, Naruto sudah tertindas. Beberapa anak laki – laki yang menganggap rambutnya aneh tidak segan – segan untuk menjambak rambut Naruto atau menempelkan permen karet sisa. Yang terparah adalah Naruto dihajar hingga berdarah, lalu rambutnya bagian belakang digunting hingga botak.

Saat Naruto berjalan melewati pohon sakura, Naruto lagi – lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ya, walaupun Sasuke memakai topi dan jaket, Naruto dapat mengenalinya, karena itu adalah topi dan jaket miliknya. Sasuke sedang menyender pada batang pohon Sakura yang besar sambil menatap kelopak Sakura yang berguguran. Tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku jeansnya serta kaki kanannya yang sedikit di tekuk ke belakang, menambah kesan keren pada seorang bungsu Uchiha ini.

' _Jepret '_

Suara posel Naruto membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Naruto yang ditatap Sasuke masih sibuk menatap layar ponselnya yang meperlihatkan pose Sasuke tadi. Dengan langkah cepat, Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke menyodorkan jaket dan topi Naruto. Naruto sedikit terkejut, melihat Sasuke yang tiba- tiba berada di depannya.

" Hn. "

Hanya gumaman itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, dan Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

" Hapus foto itu. " ucap Sasuke dingin, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memegang ponselnya.

Akhirnya, Naruto menghapus satu- satunya foto yang ada di ponselnya. Naruto tersenyum singkat dan menggumamkan ' ya' yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke. Tanpa basa – basi, Sasuke berjalan menjauhi area kampus. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan jaket, topi, serta ponsel yang masih berada di genggaman tangannya.

xxx

Musim berganti dengan cepat. Bunga – bunga sakura yang berguguran berubah terus – menerus, hingga saat ini. tidak ada satu pun bunga sakura yang terlihat. Hanya ada daun – daun oranye atau merah kekuningan yang berguguran. Naruto mengeratkan syal kuning muda yang ia kenakan. Sambil melakukan kegiatan rutin yang dimulainya dari musim semi yang lalu, apalagi kalau bukan megikuti sang Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto berjalan menembus kerumunan orang – orang yang berlalu lalang. Memandangi punggung Sasuke yang terbalut dengan coat hitam merupakan kegiatan yang tidak pernah membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto bosan.

Selama beberapa bulan, Naruto terus mengikuti Sasuke, masih dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang tidak begitu dekat ataupun jauh. Untungnya, Sasuke lebih tinggi dari Naruto, jadi walaupun jarak mereka lima meter, setidaknya Naruto dapat mengikuti Sasuke, satu – satunya orang yang memiliki rambut biru dongker yang melawan gravitasi. Namun, tidak seperti fans – fans Sasuke pada umumnya, Naruto juga memiliki beberapa urusan, misalnya membuat tugas untuk dirinya atau orang lain, serta kerja paruh waktu, sehingga dia tidak selalu mengikuti Sasuke.

Seperti kali ini. Naruto sempat mengikuti Sasuke, karena kebanyakan tugasnya sudah selesai, dan kerja paruh waktunya akan dimulai tiga jam lagi. Naruto duduk di pojok kantin, seperti biasanya, dengan semangkuk ramen yang menemaninya, sedangkan Sasuke duduk di tengah – tengah kantin dengan beberapa teman – teman Sasuke yang terlihat akrab bersama Sasuke.

Ya, walaupun belakangan ini Sasuke bisa menerima Naruto yang selalu mengikutinya, apalagi Naruto salah satu pengikut yang cukup berguna. Seperti saat fans – fans Sasuke yang lain mulai kehilangan kendali sehingga menarik – narik tas dan jaket Sasuke atau lebih parah lagi mencoba memeluk, bahkan menciumnya, Naruto akan sangat berguna pada saat seperti itu.

Naruto akan ada diantara orang – orang yang mengerumuni Sasuke. Dengan rambut blonde yang begitu mencolok, membuat Sasuke mudah mengetahui lokasinya. Lalu, Sasuke akan mengikuti arah Naruto. Pada saat yang tepat, mereka akan menghilang di sebuah tikungan atau tiang – tiang tinggi yang ada di kampus. Dengan waktu beberapa detik, tidak ada orang yang mengenali Sasuke. Ya, itu berkat Naruto yang cekatan mengganti jaket, serta tas Sasuke, lalu menambahkan topi atau kacamata yang membuat Sasuke benar – benar terlihat seperti orang lain, sedangkan barang – barang Sasuke dibawa oleh Naruto. Banyak fans Sasuke yang terkecoh dengan tindakan mereka berdua.

Memang awalnya Sasuke sedikit enggan memberikan Naruto barang – barang pribadinya seperti tas dan jaket, namun setelah beberapa kali melakukan teknik ini, dan Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengutak – atik barang – barangnya, Sasuke mulai mempercayai Naruto, walaupun hanya sedikit.

Setelah semuanya beres, mereka akan bertemu untuk mengembalikan barang masing – masing di bawah pohon sakura yang ada di taman belakang. Sasuke hampir tidak pernah berbicara apapun kepada Naruto kecuali 'hn' yang sulit diartikan itu. Bahkan, Sasuke hampir tidak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih pada setiap bantuan yang Naruto berikan kepadanya.

Kembali ke keadaan sekarang. Naruto sedang duduk di pojok kantin sendirian. Setelah menghabiskan ramennya, Naruto memilih untuk mengamati gerak – gerik Sasuke bersama teman – temannya.

' Senangnya memiliki teman '

Pikiran itu terlintas di otak Naruto saat Sasuke dikelilingi oleh banyak teman. Naruto hanya menopang dagu dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Naruto tahu, walaupun dirinya bebrapa kali membantu Sasuke, dia tidak akan pernah berada disana sebagai seorang teman untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka benar – benar berbeda. Naruto hanya seorang yang tidak memiliki keluarga, kekayaan, dan tidak pintar. Satu – satunya yang Naruto miliki adalah semangat untuk tidak menyerah dalam keadaan apapun. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memiliki segala hal yang merupakan sebuah mimpi bagi Naruto.

Waktu terus berlalu begitu cepat. Naruto masih dengan kegiatannya mengikuti Sasuke. Namun, satu hal yang berubah pada diri Naruto. Perasaannya. Entah sejak kapan, Naruto tidak menyadarinya. perlahan tapi pasti, perasaan Naruto yang semula mengagumi Sasuke karena kejadian dulu dan setelah melewati beberapa bulan mengikuti Sasuke, sekarang, perasaan Naruto tidak sekedar ' mengagumi ' si Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Naruto menyukai Sasuke, tidak lebih tepatnya, dia mencintai Sasuke. Naruto tahu kalau perasaannya salah. Tidak seharusnya dia menyukai laki – laki. Apalagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang bahkan tidak menganggap keberadaannya ada dalam hidup Sasuke. Mungkin, Naruto hanya sekedar fans gila yang cukup baik untuk mengikuti Sasuke dengan jarak yang cukup jauh, dan waktu yang tidak terlalu sering, mungkin hanya satu hingga dua jam sehari. Apalagi, Naruto juga pernah membantu Sasuke melarikan diri dari kejaran fans – fans gilanya yang lain. Hanya sebatas itu arti seorang Uzumaki Naruto di mata Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan ke kampus sambil membawa beberapa botol susu. Ya, salah satu pekerjaan sampingan Naruto adalah menjadi pengantar susu botol keliling. Naruto biasanya mengantarkan susu sambil berjalan ke universitas.

Selain menjadi pengantar susu, Naruto juga bekerja sebagai pengawai minimarket paruh waktu. Biasanya, Naruto mulai shift kerjanya pukul 4.00 sore setelah belajar di kampus dan pulang ke apartemen kecilnya pukul 11. 30 malam. Sesampainya di rumah, bukannya tidur, Naruto harus mengerjakan tugas dan menulis beberapa cerpen yang sering dipublikasikan di majalah. Lumayan untuk menambah uang sakunya.

Walaupun Naruto memiliki banyak kegiatan, dia masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengikuti Sasuke, setidaknya satu atau dua jam selama di kampus. Naruto benar – benar tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya selalu saja ingin memperhatikan Sasuke. Bahkan, sikap dingin Sasuke tidak begitu ia pedulikan. Dan, perasaan gila ini muncul.

Xxx

 _Aku menyukaimu. Lebih dari yang seharusnya. Maafkan aku._

Hari itu, Naruto menatap butiran – butiran salju yang turun. Tak peduli dengan dinginnya yang membeku hingga menusuk tulang – tulang Naruto. Syal merah yang membalut lehernya sama sekali tak berpengaruh.

Kejadian beberapa tahun lalu kembali muncul di otaknya. Berputar bagai kaset rusak yang tak tahu cara berhenti.

"Hahahahaha... Lihat bocah aneh itu !"

" Sekarang ia sudah botak ! Tak ada rambut aneh lagi ! "

"Ck, tanpa rambut, tampangnya pun tetap aneh !"

Teriakan bocah – bocah nakal di depannya samar – samar terdengar. Helaian – helaian blonde yang terbaring lemas di kakinya tak lagi hidup.

Dan saat itu, Naruto, seorang bocah laki – laki yang dibotaki secara paksa tidak menangis. Ia hanya bengong. Cekungan hitam di sekitar matanya tak lagi menjadi masalah besar. Ah, mungkin sobekan pada pakaiannya lebih bermasalah.

Ya, sobekan yang akan membangkitkan amarah sang ibu. Dan hari itu, Naruto benar – benar bersiap untuk dipukuli untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Bagaimana dengan sang ayah ? pertanyaan bagus ! Laki –laki itu meninggal. Di tangan Naruto. Tidak, Naruto tidak sengaja membunuhnya.

Hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Naruto kecil terlihat bahagia bermain bola. Disaat itulah bolanya menggelinding ke jalanan. Sang ayah yang menemaninya bermain, mau tak mau mengambilkan bolanya. Dan terjadilah peristiwa naas itu.

Sang ayah tertabrak truk dan meninggal di tempat.

Sejak saat itu, semuanya berubah. Sang ibu, teman, tetangga, bahkan warga –warga yang awalnya tak mengenalnya sekalipun. Sejak saat itu, ia menjadi monster. Ditakuti dan dibenci semua orang.

Nah, untuk apa hidup jikalau begitu ? pertanyaan yang muncul di benak bocah usia yang belum genap sepuluh tahun. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi ini serius. Keadaanlah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Dan, ketika ia hendak menceburkan diri ke sungai yang berarus deras itu, seorang bocah laki – laki muncul. Ya, seorang bocah muncul yang kemudian akan membawa setengah nyawanya pergi bersama. Setengah nyawanya yang bernama harapan.

Hanya dengan kalimat – kalimat simple.

"Aku percaya padamu. Kau orang yang baik. Yah, walaupun _dobe._ ( Saat itu, Naruto masih sempat – sempatnya meneriaki bocah itu _teme_ ) Nah, kita akan berjumpa lagi di lain waktu. Aku harap saat itu kau masih hidup dan kita berdua telah dewasa. "

Xxx

Gumpalan salju yang lembut membelai hidungnya. Naruto terkesiap. Sadar dari lamunannya dari masa lalu. Dengan langkah pendek dan cepat, Naruto berjalan ke arah kantin. Perut yang kelaparan dari tadi pagi tak bisa dan tak boleh ia diamkan begitu saja. Oh, andai ia punya kekuatan untuk menghilangkan salah satu kebutuhan pokok manusia, Naruto pasti memilih menghapus makan.

Naruto menoleh ke gerombolan orang – orang yang menduduki meja tengah. Heh, biasanya dia tak peduli sedikit pun, namun, mengetahui Sasuke yang mungkin saja berada di sana, mau tak mau, Naruto menjadi sedikit penasaran.

Benar. Sasuke berada di situ. Di pusat gerombolan orang – orang itu. Ya, Naruto hampir saja tersenyum sebelum melihat seorang gadis yang memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan mesra.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Biru langit dan hitam malam. Hanya untuk beberapa detik, sebelum Sasuke mencium si gadis tepat di pipi mungilnya.

Saat itu pula Naruto tahu. Perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan tak mungkin terbalaskan. Ditambah dirinya yang bergender laki – laki. Semuanya menjadi benar – benar mustahil.

Naruto mundur perlahan. Menghilang diantara kerumunan orang yang semakin bertambah. Niat awal yang ingin mengisi perut tiba – tiba lenyap begitu saja. Entahlah, perasaannya terlalu buruk untuk dijejalkan semangkuk ramen yang harganya termurah di antara seluruh makanan di kantin.

Bukannya Sasuke tak pernah memiliki pacar, - sering malah - hanya saja, kekasihnya saat ini sepertinya special. Naruto tahu itu. _Hell,_ bahkan orang terdungu di kampus ini pun tahu. Sasuke tak pernah mau muncul dengan digandeng – gandeng wanita manapun. Apalagi menciumnya di depan umum. Karin yang kecantikan dan ketenarannya minta ampun itu juga tak pernah. Dan yang satu ini berbeda.

Dan Naruto benar – benar yakin jika mereka serius ketika Sasuke tersenyum. Tak pernah ia melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum. Oke. Mungkin pernah sekali, itu pun dulu, ketika dirinya hampir bunuh diri.

Hari itu, Naruto melupakan seluruh kegiatan padatnya. Memilih duduk di pojokan dengan buku yang terbuka dan air mata yang sesekali mengalir turun. Tanpa suara.

Xxx

Semakin hari, Naruto semakin tersiksa. Terkutuklah perasaannya untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Melihat kemesraan mereka benar – benar membuat Naruto kesal. Rasa kesal yang tak bisa ia keluarkan atau dihilangkan begitu saja. Bagian terbaiknya adalah, ia tahu. Ia sadar, tak ada yang bisa disalahkan. Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Musim kini telah berganti. Salju – salju itu telah meleleh. Menyisakan kehangatan di musim semi. Berbeda jauh dengan hati Naruto yang kini semakin membeku.

Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Naruto akan nekat. Tak peduli jika ia dianggap menjijikan, tak tahu malu, monster sekalian.

"Sasuke aku mencintaimu !" Ucapnya dalam satu tarikan napas. Tak ada suara gugup dan gagap. Semua terselesaikan dengan tegas dan singkat.

Sasuke terkejut. Itu sudah pasti. Dan wajah terkejut itu berubah menjadi jijik. Sedikit tidaknya, Naruto sudah dapat menduganya. Dan ketika Sasuke pergi dengan sebuah gumaman sinis, Naruto tahu. Ia tidak akan bisa berada di dekat Sasuke lagi.

"Menjijikan!"

Xxx

Itu adalah terakhir kalinya Naruto melihat Sasuke. Entah berapa banyak hari dan minggu yang telah terlewati, Naruto taak tahu. Mendekam dalam rasa sakit dan kecewa menjadi makanan sehari – harinya. Naruto tak perlu pusing – pusing lagi untuk memikirkan hari. Dan kehilangan Sasuke membuat semuanya semakin memburuk.

Hari ini Naruto tak ada jadwal kuliah. Bukannya bersantai di rumah, malahan Naruto telah siap dengan sebuah kaos biru muda yang terpasang rapi di badannya. Oh, tak lupa topi hitam yang menutupi surai cerahnya.

Lampu merh menghentikan gerakan kakinya. Sembari menunggu sang lampu agar berubah hijau, tak sengaja Naruto menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi disampingnya. Naruto sedikit menyipitkan matanya kala sinar matahari merambat masuk ke dalam retinanya. Dan tampang Uchiha Sasuke dengan balutan kaos putih tanpa lengan terlihat jelas.

Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Atau pura – pura tidak menyadarinya, ketika iris obsidian itu dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya saat melihat Naruto.

Naruto tahu. Namun, perasaan kecewa masih tetap ada.

Lampu merah masih menyala. Namun, seorang bocah usia delapan tahunan berlari begitu saja. Menerjang sebuah kendaraan roda empat yang melintas. Refleks, Naruto yang berada di barisan depan mengejarnya.

Panik. Pekikan – pekikan tertahan mulai memenuhi pendengaran Naruto. Klakson mobil pun tak kalah rebut. Walau begitu, kakinya tetap tak berhenti. Menarik si bocah ke dalam pelukannya sebelum terbentur dengan kerasnya besi berjalan itu. Sebuah truk besar.

Ah, mungkin ini yang namanya karma.

Naruto tak merasakan apa – apa. Tak ada rasa sakit. Mungkin Naruto telah terbiasa. Kesadaran yang tinggal sedikit dikerahkannya untuk melihat kedaan si bocah yang kini berlumuran darah di dekapannya. Tapi Naruto tahu. Bocah itu masih hidup. Terlihat jelas dari air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir di pipinya.

"Stt... Tak apa. Kau harus kuat dan tetap hidup oke ? Ah, satu lagi, ini bukan kesalahanmu."

Ditengah keadaannya yang sekarat, Naruto amsih sempat – sempatnya menenangkan si bocah. Setidaknya, kelak, ketika bocah ini hidup, ia tidak seperti Naruto.

Dengan segenap kekuatannya yang tersisa, Naruto mencoba mencari keberadaan pemuda raven itu. Dari sekian banyak orang yang mengerubunginya. Layaknya semut yang mengerubungi sebutir gula.

Dan disitulah Sasuke. Berjalan seorang diri. Seolah – olah tak terjadi apapun. Tampangnya masih datar.

Naruto menutup matanya. Tak ingin menambah rasa sakit pada hatinya.

Setidaknya, laki – laki yang ia sukai tak akan menderita ketika dirinya mati. Dan orang – orang yang mengatainya monster akan senang ketika monster itu mati.

Mungkin, nasibnya akan lebih baik di kehidupan selanjutnya. Mungkin saja...

 **The End**

* * *

A/N : Uwahhh... Ini pertama kalinya saya ikut event Fujoshi Independence Day dan langsung yang ke-8 hehehe... Saya muncul dengan fic SasuNaru angst :". Oke, mungkin disini saya cukup kejam buat mereka kek gitu. Uwaaaaaa... saya mohon maaf T-T. Untuk pembaca sekalian, terimakasih karena sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini :))))) saya sangat menghargainya.


End file.
